Deletion
Deletion is the process of teleporting an object to the CyberVoid, where it gets stuck in suspended animation. Deletion was meant to be a way to cheat the ''That's Death!'' Code and is often used as a form of warfare. It was invented in Lichenblossom. Description In Deletion, an item with the power to delete must come into contact with the object-to-be-deleted. The item will then teleport the object to the CyberVoid via wormhole, while (usually) deleting/destroying itself. The object that gets deleted will be stuck in suspended animation if it is an organism. Anything that is deleted may be brought back from the Void. However, no one has ever been able to bring anyone or anything back from deletion. Detailed Process The energy supplied to the deleting object converts it into a force field of deletion energy. Deletion energy, like normal energy, is measured in joules, and has the ability to teleport objects to the CyberVoid. Hence, deletion. Physics This section details the physics and math concerning deletion. Deletion Constant The deletion constant defines how much volume can be deleted by a certain amount of deletion energy. The official proportionality, as defined by the Bureau of Fiction, is 500 cubic centimeters per joule. The deletion rating constant is represented by \Omega . Deletion Rating Deletion Rating defines how much deletion energy can be produced from one kilogram of a deleting object when supplied with 1 joule of energy. Deletion Rating is used to measured the potency of deleting objects like Deletion Crystals and is notated as k_d . Deletion Power Deletion Power is the maximum volume a certain amount of something will delete when supplied with a certain amount of energy. Deletion Power is derived from the Deletion Rating of the deleting object and the Deletion Constant, as shown below. e_d = mek_d\,\! :Where e_d represents the deletion energy, m represents the mass of the deleting object, e represents input energy, and k_d represents the deletion rating of the deleting object. V = e_d \Omega :Where V represents the maximum volume that can be deleted. \Omega is the deletion constant. All in all, the deletion power of any instance of deletion can be calculated by the formula: (mek_d) \Omega Trivia * The most efficient ways to delete an item are by Deletion Flux Crystals or Deletion Lasers. * Deletion always requires some input energy. * In 2020, the multiverse was deleted by an insane freak called Virus using the Wikia Control Room's Deletion Cannon. However, Kwiksilver sabotaged the machine so it deleted him and Virus, the last remaining articles, and restored the multiverse and all the deleted articles. * When an item is deleted, there is a distinct fizzing sound. * When deleted, it is possible to be brought back, as proven with EDFan. However, it is extremely uncommon and rare for anyone to come back from the CyberVoid. * There are strange things that can happen when something gets deleted. This is a list of phenomena that happen during, before, or after deletion. * This is in Code 806, in episode Death Valley. *''Add more, someone!'' Internal Links * Deletion Missile * Deletion Slicer Missile * Deletion Crystal * Deletion Laser * Wikia Catastrophe Category:deletion weapons Category:weapons Category:Dead Ends D